1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to fiber optic connectors, and particularly relates to a fiber optic connector for connecting to another fiber optic connector to cooperatively couple optical signals between optical fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
A fiber optic connector 10 of a related art is used to couple a number of optical fibers 12. As shown in FIG. 4, the connector 10 includes two opposite ends. One end of the connector 10 is connected to the fibers 12, and the other end of the connector 10 is connected to a number of first converging lenses 16. The first converging lenses 16 align with the respective fibers 12. The connector 10 defines a number of fixing holes 18 and a number of receiving holes 14 therein. In operation of the connector 10, an electronic device, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) 20 used in a computer is provided, and the connector 10 is connected to the USB 20. The USB 20 may for example include a number of second converging lenses 26, and a number of fixing protrusions 28. The fixing protrusions 28 are inserted into the respective fixing holes 18. Each of the fibers 12 coaxially aligns with a corresponding first converging lens 16, and a corresponding second converging lens 26 along an axis T. Thereby, optical signals can be transmitted from the fibers 12 to the USB 20 through the first converging lenses 16 and the second converging lenses 26.
However, when the protrusions 28 are inserted into the respective fixing holes 18, stress may act between the connector 10 and the protrusions 28 of the USB 20 in the fixing holes 18 causing base material of the connector 10 around the fixing holes 18 to extrude. In such case, the first converging lenses 16 may be bendable relative to the axis T. Because of this, precise alignment of the first and the converging lenses 16, 26 is difficult to obtain during production and assembly, resulting in inferior quality products.